Gecko 7.62
Sturdy, reliable, and versatile assault rifle |unlock = 34 |slot = 2 |wtype = 1 |type = 3 |price = $773,000 |mag = 30 |max_ammo = 150 |rpm = 0.071 |damage = 57 |accuracy = 48 |stability = 68 |concealment = 15 |threat = 24 |reload_min = 3.0 |reload_max = 4.2 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 1.75 |hipfire_s_max = 2.1 |hipfire_m_min = 2.1 |hipfire_m_max = 2.45 |recoil_v_min = 0.6 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 |int_name = galil |achievement = |ammo_b_min = 4.50|ammo_b_max = 8.25}} The Gecko 7.62 is an assault rifle in PAYDAY 2. It was added as part of the Gage Assault Pack, alongside the Clarion, Gewehr 3, and GL40. Overview The Gecko 7.62 is an excellent all-rounder. With the correct upgrades, it will perform better than most assault rifles in the game. The only downsides would be low concealment, fast ammo drainage, and to some players, lower ammo. It has a fairly high rate of fire and is capable of performing headshots from the hip with incredible accuracy. Although it only stores 150 rounds maximum (188 with Fully Loaded Basic), it is very efficient with ammo pickups. For hold-out heists such as Rats Day 1, players may have difficulty managing ammo levels, although on more mobile combat heists such as Hoxton Breakout Day 1 this issue is largely negated, especially with the Walk-In Closet perk. Due to the wide array of mods available for it, the Gecko 7.62 is incredibly adaptive and versatile. When correctly upgraded, it becomes ideal for any heist except stealth missions. Summary Pros: *Reasonable base damage *Unrivaled hip fire accuracy *Good base stability *Reasonably large ammo pool *Requires no additional DLC's to be a solid assault rifle Cons: *Longer than average reload speed *Like the AMR-16, high rate of fire can lead to low ammo efficiency *Low base accuracy *Most barrel and stocks are locked behind achievements Builds All-Round Assault Rifle This build takes advantage of of the Gecko 7.62 strengths with high damage ( ), good accuracy ( ) and high stability ( ) to allow easy recoil control while hip-firing. * Sniper Foregrip ( ) * Tactical Compensator ( ) * LED Combo ( ) * Sniper Grip ( ) * Any Sight ( ) * Wooden Stock ( ) Available modifications Barrel= or "Micro Galil" for short. The actual MAR foregrip and barrel combo were never offered in the Gecko's caliber, though.}} rather than the proper "sniper" forearm of the .}} |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= , or "Micro Galil" for short.}} .}} Achievements Skins Common= Gecko-762-Man-at-arms.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Rare= Gecko-762-The-Boss.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Gecko-762-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *A is a . Trivia * It is based off of the IMI Galil ARM 7.62, as pointed out by the bipod, the old wooden handguard, and boxy magazine. ** The rifle was prominently displayed in the movie Heat, one of Payday's main sources of inspiration, being wielded by Michael Cheritto during the bank heist. The only difference to the source material was the caliber - the rifle in the movie was chambered for the more common 5.56x45mm round. ** Strangely, the 25-round straight box magazine of the Galil 7.62 holds 30 rounds in-game. The magazine was also one of the few to show bullets inside it when reloading before Update #65. In this case, the Gecko's magazine is loaded with precisely one round, with a plainly-visible baseplate underneath. * The Gecko 7.62 is one of a number of assault rifles in the game that can reach 40+ damage, maximum accuracy, and maximum stability simultaneously. * It is one of the three assault rifles in the game that don't have their Threat levels completely nullified by adding a suppressor. The M308 is left with 8, Gewehr 3 is left with 4, and the Gecko retains 2 Threat. * Until the addition of functioning bipods for the LMG's, the Gecko was the only gun in the game with a deployed bipod. Unlike the LMG bipods, the Gecko's is still completely decorative. * The Gecko 7.62 has the highest number of unique mods in the game at a remarkable , beating the previous #1 Falcon by items. * The Military Laser Module clips through the Gecko's carry handle when equipped. * As with the Gewehr 3, the attachments transform the rifle substantially. ** The Light Foregrip turns the Gecko into a Galil SAR, as evidenced by the shorter barrel. ** The Sniper Foregrip and Stock combo turn the rifle into the Galatz (Galil Tzalafim - "Galil Sniper"), a designated marksman version. *** The Light Stock and Sniper Grip both belong to the SR-99, a modernized variant almost identical to the Galatz. However, the matching polymer-furniture version of the sniper foregrip isn't in the game. ** The CQB Foregrip and Skeletal Stock turn the Gecko into a modern Galil MAR, or Micro Galil. The real-life carbine was never produced in this caliber. ** The Fabulous Foregrip and Stock combo is both a reference to FAB-Defense, the aftermarket manufacturer responsible for the parts. The rails belong on an AR or ARM, the stock is from an older MAR. ** The Wooden Stock and Plastic Stock are both original ARM accessories from IMI. The stats reflect their intended purpose - the plastic cheekpiece assists head positioning with a scope and the wooden block is more suitable for general LMG usage. Gallery 2014-09-21 00001.jpg|Unmodified Gecko 7.62. ru:Gecko Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Assault Rifles Category:Gage Assault Pack DLC